Once Upon a Valentines Day
by Mika1
Summary: Youji has feelings for a certain redhead. Its valentines day, can Youji tell him his feelings before its too late? A sweet little shonen-ai fic(thats why its PG13)


Disclamer: Weiss Kreuz isnt mine(darnit!!!) and neither is the song Like The Rose, it is copyrighted by   
B*witched But I feel is a very strong song, so I used it! Yay! So don't sue me. I have no money  
  
Title: Once Upon a Valentines Day  
Author: Michele  
Pairings: (yes!) Youjix?  
Warnings: Shounen-ai  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youji sighed and stared out the glossy window. It was raining, as it had been for the past  
few days. He hated rain. It was always to damp and cold.. lonely. Yeah, the raindrops made  
him lonesome.. tired.. and pretty much down right depressed.  
It was Valentines Day. For once he had no one to share it with. He'd given up dating all  
together. He knew he'd never find the right one for him. For he already had. The only one  
his heart belonged to, whom he loved to tenderly, had no clue about his feelings. From  
what HE knew at least.  
  
Every little word   
With every lesson learned   
I think I know why hearts are made of stone   
Every little pain   
Fans a bitter flame   
Nothing stops me loving you   
  
Youji stood from the corner ridden sit beside the window and strolled out of the room.  
He walked into the livingroom to see the one he loved so dearly. He held is breath in and  
watched. The red haired man sat, reading the morning paper. Youji stoof there for a long  
moment, his aching heart telling him to lunge out and embrace the younger man. Sadly,  
he walked over and sat beside him on the old velvet couch. The only response from the  
red head was a slight glance, but no words came.  
"Aya, its V-day, don't you have anyone to go out with today," Youji asked, as if he didn't  
know the answer. "No," Aya simply replyed. He never really said much. Youji could get  
him to start blabbing every so often, when they were alone, but that was it. Sometimes  
he could get him to crack a tiny smile. Youji was still working on getting Aya to laugh.  
He really felt the two had a friendship. One Aya didn't have with the other two roomates.  
"Well," Youji started to question,"since we both have nothing to do today," his voice   
lowered slightly,"wanna go out and do something?" Aya blinked and looked at Youji  
in a shocked mannor,"Out?" Youji smiled at the red head," Yeah, you know, maybe  
shopping, movie, food, among other things. Come on, it'll be fun!" Aya glanced at his  
paper for a moment, as if thinking. "Sure," he said after a long moment of silence.  
Great, Youji thought. I'll get to spend time with him! I'm going to make this the best day  
he's had in a long time...  
  
Can't you see that we belong   
Oh how I want it to be   
So tell me do you feel the way I feel   
  
Aya stared at the droplet covered window of Youji's car,"It stopped raining," he murmured  
out of thin lips. Youji smiled and replyed,"I guess its going to be a nice day today today...  
We can goto the park and make the bikers fall over!" Aya cracked a small smile and   
glanced at Youji,"Your so childish, Yo-tan." Youji smiled a little more, thinking of what Aya  
just said,"You KNOW you like it." A low sound emited form the red head's throat. Could it of   
been a laugh? "Aya.. did you just.." Aya looked away, a tint of red forming over the pale   
cheeks. Youji smiled and looked away, he'd made Aya laugh.  
  
Baby like the rose   
Oh darling you put color in my life   
Baby take my heart forever   
Cause I don't wanna be afraid   
No no   
  
Youji watched Aya close for a moment, and couldn't help but chuckle,"Don't you know how  
to eat ice cream, Aya?" Aya blushed, still staring at the double scoop chocolate filled icecream  
cone,"N.no. Not really." Youji smiled and scooted close beside Aya and leaned forward," You  
eat it like this," Youji licked his icecream and smiled,"try not to let it drip, it gets sticku on your  
hands." Aya looked at his cone, then at Youji. He shruged and licked. He slowly got a rather  
please expression on his face.  
Youji continued with his icecream, and kind of drifted off to his own world. He thought about  
what they had done so far today. They went shopping, then to a movie. Youji picked a scary  
one, which Aya wasn't pleased about. He lectured Youji for about ten minutes till they got here,  
and got some icecream. The-- "Youji, your icecreams dripping," Aya smirked. Hn? Youji looked  
at the melted icecream, it slipping down his hand and making its way to his arm. Aya smiled,  
and did that low laugh of his. One that only Youji was ment to hear. Youji glanced at Aya and  
lauyghed as well.  
The two laughed for awhile. Then sighed and continued with their icecream.  
  
Turn another page   
The story will never fade   
Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight   
And when you're far away   
Forever love will stay   
Keep this loving feeling deep inside   
  
It was dark by the time the two got to the park. They didn't seem to mind though. The two  
had plent of time and had become somewhat closer.  
They sat on a bench at the top of a small hill in silence. It wasn't till the street lights came on  
did the silence disperse.  
"Youji," Aya mumbled,"hm," Youji replyed questioning. "I..mm.. thank you," Aya whisped out  
from under his breath. Youji smiled and nodded in reply.  
  
Can't you see that we belong   
Oh how I want it to be   
So tell me do you feel the way I feel   
  
Aya looked at Youji and scooter closer to him. "Youji?" Youji looked at the red head, and before  
he could answer, the others lips were on his, in a tender kiss. Youji's breath was taken away by  
the others tenderness.  
After a long moment Aya leaned back and stared lovingly into Youji's beautiful jade eyes and  
whispered,"I love you." Youji's eyes went soft, looking as if he were about to cry, the sweetness  
of those words getting to him extremely. "You do?" Aya smiled and scooted as close as he  
could to the older man and place a hand over Youji's,"I have for a long.. long time. I just never  
had the strength to come out and tell you." Youji whimpered and fell into Aya's strong, yet  
suprisingly gentle arms and wept,"Oh Aya.. I love you too. I was so scared you'd reject me if I  
told you!" Aya held him and kissed the top of his head,"I'd never." Youji looked up at his love  
and kissed him with all the love he possessed. He was returned with the equal amount of  
love. Youji had finally got the one thing he had wanted for so long.. No, it wasn't Asuka..  
it was the lovely red head before him. He'd never give this happiness up..   
As they say there in each others arms, Youji murmured,"Happy Valentines Day..."  
  
Cos you're the color in my life   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End  
  
Comment: ^_^ this is my first serious fanfic. I'm VERY proud of it.. coz well.. its my first songfic too!  
XD! Plus its one of my fav pairings. Maybe I should make one with a Schuldig/Youji pairing! WAI! 


End file.
